La petite Mort
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Una ola de asesinatos ataca a la ciudad y no es extraño que cualquiera encuentre algún cuerpo, sin embargo Eren parece tener una maldición encontrándose con escenas meramente grotescas y también con un hombre delgado muy misterioso. Tras su encuentro montones de cosas comienzan a suceder, desde descubrir castillos con secretos guardados hasta, quizás, el verdadero causante de todo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! =D

Hoy les traigo un fic nuevo que espero disfruten. Ustedes deciden si sigue ;)

ADVERTENCIAS:

1.-En este fic desarrollaré temas que quizás puedan alterar a personas sensibles y espero que quien llegue a leerlo lo haga con la disposición de tener una mente abierta.

2.-En este fic NO habrá pareja alguna, por favor denle una oportunidad aún así. Quizás en algún momento me anime a cambiar de opinión.

Sin más que agregar, sigamos con el fic ;3

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

Quizás fue porque no tengo un pelo de ética ni moral, pero el cuerpo que estuvo frente a nosotros no me causó un sentimiento más allá de la indiferencia. Recuerdo que Armin se había puesto tan pálido que casi creí que era él quien estaba muerto. Incluso lo vi caer de rodillas y ponerse a vomitar a un lado de mí, no pude evitar dar un paso hacia la derecha con tal de que no me manchara los zapatos.

Por un momento pensé que aquella persona debía darme como mínimo algo de pena. Pero ni el estado en el que se encontraba podía darme escalofríos. El cuerpo estaba tendido sobre un charco de sangre, la piel del torso había sido cortada con una perfecta equis y los órganos habían sido extraídos en su totalidad, por lo que las costillas sobresalían libremente. El rostro era irreconocible bajo toda esa sangre saliendo de todos lados. Las resinas de los ojos estaban destruidas y salían de sus orificios en pedacitos pegados los unos a los otros, tal como esas bolitas de hidrogel que crecen con el agua cuando las aplastas. Tampoco tenía uñas, o al menos no completas. La sangre olía tan fuerte que comencé a tener cierta molestia en la nariz y de hecho el cuerpo ya parecía estar en proceso de descomposición por lo mal que olía.

Llamé a la policía por simple sentido común, al menos el poco que tenía. Debido a mi tono despreocupado no querían creer mucho de lo que decía, pero al final conseguí que un par de patrullas y médicos forenses llegaran casi un cuarto de hora después. Nos metieron a los asientos traseros de una de las patrullas y nos llevaron con ellos para poder interrogarnos. Fueron casi doce horas de interrogatorio en las que nos explicaron mil veces que, según sus credenciales y permiso de conducir, era un chico al que buscaban desde hace una semana. Aunque nosotros sólo habíamos encontrado el cuerpo siguieron insistiendo hasta que nos dejaron ir.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y yo estaba prácticamente cayéndome del sueño. Gracias a Dios, o lo que fuera, Mikasa estaba esperándonos afuera con el auto de nuestros padres. En cuanto nos vio fue a abrazarnos preguntándonos si estábamos bien. A Armin se le habían ido las nauseas hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas, así que estaba un poco preocupado por ello. Mikasa notó su semblante caído porque conducía tan suavemente como podía, algo que resultaba sencillo debido al nulo trafico que había en la madrugada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio en todo el camino bajo las luces de las calles y el murmullo de una que otra canción que provenía de algún bar lejano. Sentía los parpados pesados pero no quería cerrarlos porque sabía que me quedaría dormido. Armin estaba conmigo en la parte de atrás, pensando quizás en el cuerpo aún mientras yo me concentraba en no caer dormido. Terminamos haciendo que Armin se quedara en casa. Después de todo ninguno de nuestros padres estarían en casa hasta el día siguiente. Y en el caso de que estuvieran no les importaría si Armin se quedaba una noche o dos.

La mañana siguiente desayunamos los tres juntos. Mikasa intentó sacar temas para poder distraernos un rato de lo sucedido, sin embargo sabía que Armin definitivamente era el más afectado de los dos y no lograba decidirse entre consolarlo a él o a mí. Podía notarlo cuando alternaba la mirada entre ambos. Entonces me apiadé de ella y comencé a quejarme del idiota Cara de Caballo, que el día anterior se había puesto a presumir de la nota que sacó en el último examen. Algo que, por supuesto, Mikasa había superado con creces. De algún modo eso aminoró la tensión entre nosotros.

Los días siguientes no hubo persona que no intentara venir a preguntar acerca del suceso, Armin lo estaba llevando mucho mejor de lo que creía. Quizás lo estaba subestimando. Pero me preocupaba mucho más el hecho de que no sintiera nada aún cuando todos se morían del miedo por la noticia de un asesino suelto que podría matar a cualquiera de nosotros en cualquier momento.

—¡Eren!— escuché. Di un respingo en mi lugar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy distraído.

—Sólo estaba pensando, lo siento- contesté.

Los demás parecieron satisfechos, así que seguí adentrándome en mi mente. Tanto que no me di cuenta de cuándo comenzó a llover. Jean dejó salir un lamento cuando pedacitos de hielo sólido comenzaban a golpear el ventanal del café donde quedamos de vernos. Aunque él no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi presencia fue con la excusa de ver a Mikasa, quien no parecía ni darle el avión siquiera.

Entonces la gente comenzó a entrar al café para refugiarse de la lluvia. Las calles de pronto se quedaron vacías y un frío helado hizo que el cristal de los ventanales se volvieran tan fríos como el hielo que caía contra ellos y pude imaginar el olor a lluvia y tierra mojada que debía sentirse afuera. Me pregunté qué habría ocurrido si no hubiéramos encontrado el cuerpo, ¿aún seguiría ahí? Seguramente la sangre se habría regado toda debido a las gotas de lluvia.

Decidí ir al baño tras un rato de ver la lluvia caer. Tan sólo me mojé la cara y me miré al espejo un rato. Sentía repulsión hacia mí mismo. Pensando cosas tan crueles como esas no me sorprendía que los policías no dejaran de sospechar de todo lo que decía en el interrogatorio. Tal vez lo notaron y por ello no dejaban de insistir. Me miré a mí mismo a los ojos, sorprendido de lo poco que me importaba que mis propios pensamientos fueran tan crueles como la muerte de ese muchacho.

Volví a mojarme la cara con el entrecejo fruncido. Y al abrir los ojos me encontré con un hombre bajito pero con una imponente presencia que me miraba como queriéndome golpear por algún motivo.

—Oi, mocoso. Hazte a un lado— dijo, señalando tan sólo con la mirada el dispensador de jabón líquido que yo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

Me hice a un lado, tal como el hombre le dijo. No pude evitar pensar que era una persona grosera por pedir las cosas de ese modo. Pero también me di cuenta de la presencia tan misteriosa y a la vez tan estoica que mostraba hacia los demás. Lo observé al lavarse cuidadosamente las manos, cuidando que cada bacteria saliera totalmente de su piel y se fuera al infierno. Al mirar su rostro me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Realmente estaba concentrado en ello. Entonces me miró, aún más molesto que antes.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

Volví a respingar por segunda vez en el día. Intenté buscar alguna excusa rápida, al no encontrar ninguna alcé los hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Él gruño un poco, o puede ser que bufara, no estoy seguro. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me importó seguir mirándolo descaradamente. Volvió a gruñir. Y luego, con una mirada tan fría como la lluvia que caía afuera en la calle, salió del baño. Intenté seguirlo, esperando a que se quedara debido a la lluvia torrencial. Sin embargo afuera el agua había cesado y con ella aquel hombre se había desvanecido.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Espero su opinión!<p>

Recuerden que ustedes deciden si sigue o no ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Espero que les guste el capítulo ;)

Ojalá pueda conocer su opinión :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

A partir del día en el que me encontré con ese hombre bajito las cosas en toda la ciudad parecieron alterarse. De pronto todos encontraban algún cuerpo al salir de su casa. Algunos incluso los encontraban en sus propios jardines. Y otros más teníamos la mala suerte de haber encontrado más de dos. Probablemente yo era el que más había encontrado en toda la ciudad. Y eso solo significaba estar en la mira de la policía, que por cierto, sospechaba de mí desde el principio, cuando encontré al primero. Cada vez me preguntaban más y más cosas relacionadas con los asesinatos, como si yo fuera el maldito asesino y fuera a confesar todo tan solo hacerme un par de preguntas nuevas.

Salí por sexta vez del interrogatorio, con el cuerpo entumido y las piernas pesadas al haber estado casi quince horas sentado, esta había sido la vez en la que estuve dentro por más tiempo. Superando la primera. Ya empezaba a preguntarme si Dios estaba enfadado conmigo por ser tan indiferente a la situación y había comenzado a ponerme los cuerpos en frente. Por supuesto que podría pasar de largo, pero siempre había esa necesidad de querer sentirme un poco humano y terminaba llamando al 911. La última vez la operadora sencillamente me pidió qué le dijera en qué lugar me encontraba, al parecer eran tantas las veces que habían llamado por lo mismo que no había necesidad de preguntar nada más.

Entonces vi a Jean sentado afuera en la acera, con el rostro pálido, los ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia la nada y las manos temblándole. No era raro últimamente ver a alguien en ese estado, sin embargo era Jean de quien hablábamos. Quizás no me gustaba nada ese imbécil, y muchas veces se lo había demostrado, pero esta vez tuve la necesidad de ir y sentarme junto a él en un gesto de compasión. Tal vez para sentirme humano.

—¿Qué sucede, Jean?

Él se sobresaltó, como si acabara de salir de algún tipo de trance o algo parecido. Miró atontado hacia todos lados y luego me encajó los dedos en los hombros, con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

—Me habló, Eren. Me habló— murmuró muy cerca de mi cara, como queriendo evitar que alguien más escuchara.

No entendí a que se refería, ni sabía que decir. Se veía tan desesperado que me dieron ansias de sólo verlo. Volvió a asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. Entonces se acercó aún más a mí, al punto en el que llegó a aplastar mi nariz con la suya. Sentía su aliento desesperado picarme los labios y su mirada estaba a centímetros de la mía. Sus dedos comenzaban a lastimarme la piel de tan fuerte que me tomaba los hombros.

—Un cuerpo. Me habló un puto muerto— dijo entre dientes, con sudor frío cayéndole desde la frente. Se separó de mí y se llevó las manos al cabello, jalándolo con desesperación.

—¿Y no estaba más bien vivo? ¿No lo imaginaste?— dije luego de unos segundos, sorprendido por las reacciones de Jean.

—¡No!— casi gritó—. ¡No tenía órganos, y aun así me llamó! ¡No es posible que estuviera vivo, maldita sea!

—¿Ya avisaste a la policía?— esta vez me sorprendí yo mismo. No estaba intentando guardar la calma, estaba tranquilo como si me hablara de un problema amoroso y no de un asesinato.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó—. Eren, tu sabes que esos idiotas me culparían si les dijera algo como eso.

Eso era cierto. La policía estaba tan presionada con la actual situación que habían detenido a todo aquél que diera el mínimo indicio de haber asesinado a alguien. La ciudad poco a poco quedaba desolada, dejando tan solo unas pocas familias que tenían tanto miedo que no abrían ni las ventanas. Las aulas en la escuela con suerte tenían un máximo de diez estudiantes y muchos de los profesores habían huido.

Perdido en mis pensamientos miré hacia el frente y mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante de unos pequeños ojos grises. La figura pequeña de ese hombre de cabellos oscuros llamó mi atención. Unos segundos después dio media vuelta y se fue. Me olvidé por completo de Jean para poder salir corriendo detrás de él. Ni siquiera me percaté del auto que venía por la calle hasta que escuché el rechinido de las llantas cuando frenó a centímetros de mí. La mujer dentro me gritó aplastando el claxon con la palma de la mano pero la ignoré por completo y seguí mi camino en dirección a él. A pesar de no haber gente en la calle era difícil seguir su rápido andar, así que fue cuestión de tiempo el perderlo de vista.

—¡Mierda!— me dije entre dientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde era inusualmente normal. Mis padres, Mikasa y yo comíamos pollo que mi padre trajo del KFC de la ciudad contigua cuando fue a atender a uno de los pocos pacientes que le quedaban actualmente. Incluso habíamos comenzado a hablar sobre cosas triviales. Hacía muchísimo que no pasábamos tiempo así, en estos días comer en familia generalmente significaba pasar un incomodo silencio que sólo yo no comprendía. No pude evitar sonreír un poco cuando vi a todos riendo normalmente.

Entonces miré mi plato, encontrándome con los huesos de las piezas de pollo que había comido hace unos segundos. Me di cuenta de que habían quedado algunos pequeños pedazos de carne en las orillas y comencé a ruñirlos, algo que me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba totalmente limpio puse uno frente a mi rostro, observándolo. ¿Sería tan fácil sacar la carne de los huesos de alguien más? Quizás no, me dije a mí mismo, porque después de todo las piezas de pollo estaban cocidas y el cuerpo de alguien no. Debió ser difícil sacar los órganos de cada una de las personas que habían asesinado. Por un minuto imaginé lo que se sentiría meter la mano dentro de un cuerpo humano. Viscoso, caliente y probablemente sería difícil abrirte paso entre los músculos y tejidos que encontrarías en el camino.

—Eren— escuché de pronto.

Mikasa y mis padres me miraban preocupados. Debí haber hecho algún tipo de expresión fuera de lugar porque cuando reaccioné noté que el ambiente tan agradable que había hace rato se había esfumado. Sonreí con un poco de nerviosismo. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Me levanté diciendo que me dolía un poco la cabeza y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Por las expresiones de su rostro consideré que realmente había hecho algo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en qué se sentiría asesinar a alguien, después de todo podría ser parecido a matar un insecto. Miles de personas morían a diario y miles más nacían mientras que otros millones seguían una vida normal sin importarles si alguien del otro lado del mundo de pronto perdía la vida en un accidente. Los humanos eran exactamente como insectos. Algunos venenosos, otros asquerosos y unos más lo suficientemente idiotas como para ir directamente a una telaraña.

Pero las reglas humanas me impedían pensar en algo como ello. No entendía como era que podía pensar cosas como éstas. Yo que jamás sufrí trauma alguno, ni perdí a mis padres como Armin, no sufrí rechazos amorosos o problemas emocionales, además llevaba una vida relativamente sana desde siempre.

Dos semanas más tarde volví a ver a Jean. Cuando me llamó tuve que ir hasta él para hablar a solas con él. De inmediato me miró angustiado y volvió a asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca para escuchar, tal como la última vez. Noté las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello desarreglado al igual que la ropa y las uñas completamente mordidas, de hecho noté que tenía los dedos masticados y algunos leves rasguños se notaban en su cuello.

—Jean, te ves peor que de costumbre...

—Lo sé, no he podido dormir bien desde _ése _día- dijo, enfatizando la penúltima palabra, alterado. Tomó mis hombros con las manos temblorosas, esta vez sin enterrarme los dedos-. No le has dicho a nadie sobre _eso_, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, recapitulando lo que Jean dijo la última vez que nos vimos. Debió ser realmente terrible como para tenerlo en ese estado pero era mi poca humanidad la que lo pensaba, porque el resto de mí no acababa de comprenderlo.

Entonces vimos a Marco acercarse a nosotros, con su típica sonrisa amable. Por alguna razón me dieron escalofríos cuando me saludó posando una mano sobre mi hombro. Tanto así que tuve que alejarla de ahí. Al principio me miró extrañado, pero al ver a Jean en el estado en el que se encontraba se olvidó de mí y se acercó a él, preocupado. Los escuché sintiéndome un poco excluido de su conversación en la que el Cara de Caballo intentaba hacer que Marco dejara de preguntar cosas. Sin embargo otro escalofrío pasó sin piedad por toda mi espalda, dejándome helado al instante. Ver a Marco me ponía nervioso, una sensación extraña me inundaba cuando lo veía. Incluso percibía algo de miedo surgir desde mi interior.

No pude soportarlo más, así que decidí irme no sin antes despedirme de ambos con la excusa de tener cosas que hacer. Me sentí impotente cuando Marco me sonrió deseándome suerte y no puede evitar decir algo.

—Cuídate, Marco— él ladeó la cabeza, confundido, después asintió.

Luego miré a Jean diciéndole que hablaríamos más tarde. Entonces salí de ahí, con aquel mal presentimiento inundando mi conciencia, poniéndome los pelos de punta y dejándome un mal sabor de boca. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

Yo espero que sí :3

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué tal? :3

Hoy he traído un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste ;)

Este capítulo está narrado por Jean.

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Esa tarde era tranquila, estúpidamente tranquila. Me dirigía a casa luego de mis actividades diarias, confiando en que al llegar a casa podría comer un poco de la comida de mi madre. Pensaba que a pesar de los asesinatos podríamos tener una tarde tranquila en la que pudiéramos incluso jugar algún juego de mesa. Hacía no mucho que mi madre y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, volviéndonos mucho más unidos que nunca. Estaba totalmente feliz por ello, así que los días los pasaba esperando a que llegara la tarde para poder pasar tan sólo un rato con ella. Sin embargo los últimos días ella había estado tan nerviosa por los asesinatos que las tardes se habían vuelto tensas en casa.

Pasé cerca de un callejón mirando mis pies al caminar. Entonces vi un brazo sobresalir del callejón. Demonios, no quería pasar esa tarde en un interrogatorio con la policía. Pase a un lado intentando ignorarlo. Pero escuché un murmullo que hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta. Me quedé quieto en mi lugar, con un frío helado recorriéndome la espalda. Regresé con pasos temblorosos y miré al interior del callejón. No pude evitar exaltarme cuando vi que unos ojos me miraban fijamente desde el suelo. A diferencia de los otros cuerpos este tenía los ojos enteros y pude notar que movía los labios. No supe si le temblaban o intentaba hablar hasta que lo escuché.

—¡Ayúdame!... ¡Ayúdame por favor!— gritó de alguna manera.

Miré el resto de su cuerpo aterrorizado. Ya no tenía órganos en el torso, como todos aquellos cuerpos que se habían encontrado. Aún así seguía hablando. Entré en pánico, las rodillas me temblaron, dudando si salir corriendo o no hasta que se decidieron a correr. De alguna forma terminé fuera de la comisaría, a punto de entrar. Pensé en qué sucedería si le decía eso a la policía y el pánico volvió a mí. Intentando controlarlo llegué hasta la acera y me senté en ella siendo presa del terror.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó desde entonces ni cuándo fue que Eren se sentó a mi lado. De alguna forma tuve la necesidad de contarle todo. Él no me juzgo, incluso parecía no importarle mucho, pero de alguna forma me reconfortaba. Porque sabía de esa manera que no tenía porqué contárselo a nadie.

Regresé tarde a casa, mi madre me reprendió por ello al principio. Luego se puso a llorar porque estaba preocupada. Tenía razón, claro. Aún así le dije que estaba cansado y que me iría a la cama sin cenar. Cuando estuve solo en mi habitación de pronto me sentí miserable. Quizás debí llamar a alguien, quizás fue mi imaginación como dijo Eren. Pero no, estaba totalmente seguro de que lo había escuchado. Había visto lágrimas caer de sus ojos desesperados cuando gritó, tal vez con sus últimas fuerzas, que lo ayudara. Y sin embargo yo fui un cobarde, salí corriendo lleno de un pánico que aún revolvía mi estómago y hacía doler mis entrañas. Mi nuca palpitaba con tanta fuerza por la presión que comenzaba a sentirme mareado, atontado. Una sensación horrible de sudor frío comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo y mi garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, sin dejarme respirar. Necesitaba aire, mis pulmones necesitaban oxígeno. Aún así mi garganta no dejaba el aire pasar a mis pulmones. La desesperación combinada con el pánico era una de las peores sensaciones que había tenido en la vida. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, así que comencé a rasguñarme el cuello inconscientemente, no sabía qué tan fuerte lo hacía pero ya comenzaba a sentir algunas gotas de líquido espeso. Con los ojos bien abiertos, ya casi secos por no haber parpadeado, miré el despertador en la esquina de la mesita de noche, marcando cada lento segundo sin pasar de las tres de la mañana. El tiempo pasaba tan lento y a la vez tan rápido que daba terror. Pronto cerré los ojos en medio de mi propia desesperación.

Cuando volví a abrirlos me descubrí con la cabeza sobre la almohada empapada en sudor, lágrimas y quizás mucosa nasal. Había algunas gotas de sangre esparcidas por ahí más grandes de lo que debieron de ser por el efecto de distorsión que le dio la tela al absorberlas. Al levantarme eché una mirada al despertador. Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos desde mi ataque de pánico. Decidí levantarme, encendí la luz para tratar mis rasguños. Resultaron ser mucho más superficiales de lo que creía pero habían sangrado un poco, por lo que tuve que ir en busca de algo de alcohol para limpiarme el cuello.

Pasé un pedacito de algodón mojado con alcohol por mi cuello frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, apretando los dientes por el ardor que provocaba. Luego lo dejé secarse, sintiendo el frío del líquido sobre la piel provocándome una leve picazón. Me mojé la cara, procurando quitar los rastros de mucosa y saliva que ya se habían secado. Rasqué un poco mi nuca con la yema de los dedos, recordando el dolor de las punzadas que me atacaron no mucho tiempo atrás. Después me fui a la cama de nuevo, aunque no pude dormir.

Tiré la almohada sucia al suelo y solté la cabeza sobre el colchón. Encendí el televisor de la habitación con el control remoto mientras me cubría hasta los hombros con las sábanas y frazadas. Hacía frío. En la televisión estaba un programa nocturno donde una mujer joven pedía que llamaran al teléfono en pantalla y le dijeran la respuesta de algunos acertijos escritos sobre una pizarra. Supuestamente se le daba cierta cantidad de dinero a quienes contestaban correctamente y conforme pasaban los acertijos aumentaba el dinero. Mostraba varios billetes en sus manos acomodados como abanico pero nadie llamaba, obvio. De pronto el teléfono sonó pero la mujer al teléfono no tenía la respuesta, así que colgó bruscamente y la chica en la televisión comenzó a quejarse diciendo que no quería llamadas sin respuestas correctas. Estaba de mal humor. Claro que yo también lo estaría luego de haber estudiado Telecomunicaciones para acabar en un programa mediocre que se trasmite a altas horas de la noche. Ella siguió preguntando lo mismo por lo que me parecieron horas sin obtener respuesta. Yo ya había encontrado la respuesta a los últimos dos acertijos, pero no la de el tercero, el cual necesitaba responder para pasar al siguiente.

—Lo siento, cariño— dije a modo de burla.

Tampoco era como que fuera a gastar una llamada para sacarla de apuros. La cabeza me dolía, así que silencié el aparato justo cuando sonaba otra llamada. No pareció muy contenta, así que supuse que la respuesta que le dieron fue incorrecta. Me preguntaba si su madre y su padre no llamaban a veces para ayudarla a terminar rápido. Quizás sí.

Cuando me di cuenta los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por la ventana y las noticias de la mañana comenzaban en la televisión. A pesar de no haber pegado los ojos en casi toda la noche me levante para darme una ducha, tal vez eso me quitaría un poco el cansancio. Mi madre aún no se levantaba, algo un poco inusual en ella porque era muy madrugadora. No me preocupé mucho respecto a ello, después de todo tenía sus propios asuntos.

Ni siquiera desayuné. Sentía que el estómago se me haría nudos si comía algo por mucho que gruñera. El resto del día me dediqué a ignorar a todos. No porque me molestaran, necesitaba pensar acerca de todo lo sucedido en esas últimas veinticuatro horas. Mi ataque de nervios, encontrarme con un cuerpo incompleto que me habló. Pensé que tal vez conservaba alguna clase de órgano vital que le permitió gritar de esa forma. Sin embargo no era así, todo su torso estaba limpio, las costillas sobresalían sin cuidado. De hecho había un par de ellas rotas. Luego me pregunté si el asesino no había acabado con su trabajo. Pues el cuerpo todavía tenía los ojos enteros y no totalmente aplastados.

Semanas atrás sufrí de insomnio. Y empeoró cuando por las noches consideraba aquello. Cada mañana veía el crecimiento de mis ojeras bajo los ojos, haciéndome ver cansado y sin vida. A veces volvían a darme ataques de pánico, no tan fuertes como el primero, en los que terminaba con rasguños en el cuello o con los dedos y las uñas masticadas. Mi madre no se había dado cuenta porque se lo oculté con ayuda del frío. Podía usar bufandas y guantes o meter las manos en los bolsillos de las chaquetas sin que resultara extraño. Incluso descubrí una forma de cubrir las ojeras gracias a Mikasa y su maquillaje que "no era su tono" al que llamaba corrector y que me dio para no verme el rostro peor de lo que ya era. Aunque supe de inmediato que lo compró especialmente para mis ojos de panda por el rostro que me mostró al dármelo, fingí creer su excusa.

El día que me volví a encontrar de nuevo con Eren deje mi aspecto echarse al vacío. Estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de ponerme el maquillaje ni la bufanda ni los guantes. Tan sólo dejé que me vieran así, importándome un demonio lo que me dijeran. En cuanto lo vi a lo lejos el pánico hizo temblar mis rodillas, así que lo llamé. Él se acercó mirando mi aspecto asqueroso sin darle gran importancia. De todos modos preguntó el porqué. Sabía que no le interesaba mucho, no di gran explicación de la razón, pero no podía dejar que alguien más nos escuchara y miré a ambos lados, para asegurarme de que nadie lo hacía. Entonces le pregunté si había dicho algo a alguien. Negó con la cabeza. Le creí.

Marco se acercó a nosotros, de una mirada pude ver como el semblante de Eren se ponía inquieto cuando Marco lo saludó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y fue menos de un segundo lo que Eren tardó en sacarla de ahí. De inmediato sentí las manos suaves de mi amigo pecoso tomarme el rostro, preocupado. Escondí mis manos en los bolsillos, como ya se me había hecho costumbre.

—¡Dios mío, Jean! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Intenté crear una excusa creíble aún cuando vi a Eren irse pidiéndole a Marco que se cuidara. No escuché muy bien lo que me dijo a mí pero no pareció ser importante. Luego fui jalado hacia el hogar de los Bodt, específicamente a la habitación de la única persona que soportaba toda mi personalidad de mierda. Me sorprendí cuando me ofreció su cama para dormir. Intenté decirle que sufría de insomnio y que igual no podría dormir hasta que me rendí ante sus súplicas. Tendido en la cama, boca abajo, sentí el olor de las sabanas recién cambiadas acariciar mi nariz. Cuando me di cuenta una suave voz me cantaba una canción de cuna mientras unos gentiles dedos acariciaban mi nuca. Sorprendentemente me relajé lo suficiente como para dormir por algunas horas.

Al despertar sentí los parpados pesados, ya estaba oscuro. No había nadie conmigo en la habitación, bajé al primer piso en busca de alguien. La casa estaba totalmente en penumbras, por excepción de una luz al fondo del pasillo, la cocina. Quizás Marco había ido a comer algo, entré para verificarlo.

—Marco— llamé varias veces.

No recibí respuesta. Tampoco había nadie en la cocina, comencé a preocuparme. Los ingredientes estaban tirados por todos lados y al seguirlos con la mirada me encontré ese algo que en definitiva cambió mi vida para siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

Espero poder leer su opinión ;)

Y una pregunta: ¿Qué creen que vio Jean en la cocina?

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! :3

Apuesto a que incluso se olvidaron de que existe esto, ja ja.

Como sea, he traído un nuevo capítulo hoy. Espero que les guste y que pueda leer su opinión ;)

Este capítulo es narrado por Jean.

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV<p>

Era asqueroso, tan asqueroso que tuve que vomitar. No podía creer que estuviera viendo algo como eso justo frente a mí. ¿Lo estaba imaginando? Tendría que estar enfermo para hacerlo. Las arcadas siguieron aún cuando mi estómago estaba vacío. Las piernas me temblaron, haciéndome caer a casi medio metro de los fluidos que salieron mi boca. Miré una vez más, casi sin querer. De nuevo tuve las arcadas. Demonios.

Escuché una puerta abrirse y la voz de Marco decir que había llegado. Cerré la puerta como pude. Él se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina. Al verme en el pasillo corrió hacia mí preguntando lo que sucedía. Acarició mi espalda diciéndome que todo estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba. Nada estaba bien. Me ofreció agua sin saber lo que había en la cocina, negué con la cabeza y luego grité que saliéramos de ahí. Probablemente esa cosa sabía ya que ambos estábamos ahí. Aún así nos había ignorado.

Marco me ayudó a salir de ahí. No entendía porque lo obligué a salir de ahí, de todos modos me sacó. Me pidió con desesperación que le explicara. Yo no pude hacerlo, en lugar de ello tuve un ataque de pánico. Dolía, mis pulmones dolían por falta de aire. No sabía qué hacer y Marco tampoco lo sabía, lo único que hacía era evitar que me rasguñara el cuello tomando mis manos con fuerza. Parpadee varias veces, la primera vez lo vi llamando a alguien sin poder escucharlo; la segunda vez lo vi junto a Eren, estaban discutiendo; entonces, la tercera vez vi un techo totalmente blanco.

—¡Jean! Gracias a Dios— murmuró alguien. No pude reconocer su voz y no me esforcé realmente en hacerlo.

Estaría en alguna clase de hospital. Porque lo único que reconocí al instante fue el olor penetrante de uno. Me quedé quieto cuando alguien comenzó a examinarme, moviendo algunas de mis extremidades y revisar mis signos vitales. La voz que escuché anteriormente contestó algunas preguntas que hizo un hombre de bata blanca cuyo rostro no llamó mi atención lo suficiente como para verlo. Volví a cerrar los ojos lentamente, tenía tanto sueño. Sin embargo tardé muy poco en abrirlos de nuevo. Casi como si parpadeara. Un rostro con ojos azules me saludó.

—¿Estás despierto?

Asentí. Sí, esta vez estaba alerta. Armin me dijo que Marco había estado conmigo hace rato, que acababa de irse a la cafetería en busca de algo para comer, pues no quería irse a casa hasta saber por qué lo obligué a salir de ella. Agradecí que me tuviera tanta confianza, definitivamente evitaría que viera lo mismo que yo.

—Su madre está muerta— le dije mientras él hablaba.

Pude saber que tenía el rostro descolocado sin la necesidad de verlo. Armin seguramente no creía lo que decía. Comenzó a balbucear, sin saber qué decir. La verdad también me parecía cruel decirlo así. Cuando pudo decir algo preguntó cómo lo supe. No contesté, después de todo aquella era la razón de mi estado. Sabía cómo sucedió todo, sabía cómo moría tanta gente pero no me creía capaz de decirlo a nadie. Tenía miedo por saberlo, no quería saberlo. La culpa me carcomía en pedacitos el cerebro. No lo soportaba. Tendría que decirle a Marco de una u otra manera. Sin embargo tendría que evitar la parte del asesinato.

¿Asesinato? ¿Podría llamársele así a eso? No, eso era algo mucho peor. Incluso me causaba un terror horrible el sólo pensar acerca de ello. ¿Qué sucedería conmigo? No lo sabía y no parecía haber alguien que pudiera decírmelo. Recé a lo que fuera por que todo fuera un muy mal sueño, una muy larga pesadilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Jean?— reaccioné.

Marco me miraba desde los pies de la camilla. Fue entonces cuando recapacité, estaba en un hospital con suero entrando a mis venas. Seguro sufría de inanición o algo respecto a la nutrición. Las últimas semanas no había comido tan bien como debería. Tampoco había dormido mucho y cada que cerraba los ojos un rato despertaba con un ataque de pánico. Subí la mano hasta mi cuello, una venda. Seguro me había lastimado en un ataque otra vez.

Marco me dijo que mi madre aún no sabía que sucedía porque no lograba contactarla. Entonces entró Eren con Mikasa detrás de él. Seguro uso la influencia de su padre para poder entrar a la habitación, o quizás sólo lo hicieron a la fuerza. No me importó. La mirada de ambos cayó con fuerza sobre la mía. Mikasa me miraba preocupada, por mucho que no me diera ni el avión seguíamos siendo amigos. Por otro lado, Eren parecía saber algo más, lo noté en sus ojos. Pero no encontré lo que era.

Entonces una enfermera entró bufando. Regaño a todos mientras los sacaba y Eren se quedó ahí diciéndole que se quedaría a cuidarme. Intenté detener a Marco pero algo me dijo que ya estaba bien. Cuando todos salieron Eren se sentó junto a mí, con una mirada intensa que me hizo estremecer por unos segundos. Luego comenzó a hablar.

—Ya me encargué de su madre— me sorprendió. Antes de que dijera algo siguió—. Sabía que pasaría.

—¿Cómo?

—Alguien me lo dijo por teléfono. Llegué ahí cuando Marco te sacó de la casa.

Él sabía algo. Lo confirmé con ello. Quien le dijo eso era un misterio. Pero quizás era el culpable también. No, me dije. Nadie podría ser el culpable de semejante cosa tan repugnante. Quizás si no fuera humano o algo así. Estuve a punto de confesarle lo que había visto en casa de los Bodt, Eren me detuvo poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios. Sacó una libreta de la gran chaqueta que llevaba y también una pluma. Escribió primero un código que arrancó con cuidado para no hacer ruido y me lo dio para que lo memorizara. Luego comenzó a dibujar con los puntos y líneas del código, me lo pasó. Decía que no podíamos hablar del asunto si no era así porque la policía nos tenía en la mira. Me sorprendí de nuevo.

_Conozco a alguien que podría saber la verdad._

_¿Es quien te llamó por teléfono?_

_Quizás. Hace tiempo que espero poder hablar con él. Pero siempre desaparece._

_¿Cómo supo sobre Marco?_

_No lo sé. Dijo que alteraste todo. Quien debió morir era él. Por eso tuve un mal presentimiento cuando me saludó el otro día._

Entonces Marco estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Yo alteré todo? ¿A caso era Destino Final? Seguro ahora morirían todos aquellos que le seguían en orden, luego nos salvaríamos unos pocos, yo me volvería loco y la siguiente persona a la que le suceda algo igual iría a buscarme al psiquiátrico. Maldita sea, ya no resultaba gracioso nada de ello. Ni siquiera lo absurdas que eran cada una de las películas, como si a alguien hubiera visto Mil Maneras de Morir y luego hiciera un guión de película, Destino Final más un número. Ahora burlarse de ello me daba náuseas.

Eren se quedó toda la noche ahí conmigo. En cuanto terminamos de hablar se fue al baño a deshacer las hojas en agua. A su regreso tiró en el bote de basura una bolita mojada de color blanco. Bueno, no había forma de que vieran lo que decía si estaba así. Ambos nos la pasamos dando vueltas y hablando de cada tontería que venía a nuestra mente, me sorprendía que no nos hubiésemos peleado aún. La verdad era que hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos, incluso Eren se había olvidado de llamarme Cara de Caballo por mucho tiempo. Dios, eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ahora que lo pensaba por lo que no nos habíamos peleado se debía a que yo estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, Eren había adquirido cierta indiferencia hacia todo desde que comenzaron los asesinatos y que compartíamos un secreto que era muy difícil de decir. Aunque ninguno de los dos tendríamos los ánimos para decirlo, claro.

.

El resto de los días Marco estuvo de luto. Muchas veces lo acompañe en su momento de duelo, abrazándolo y dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran mi hombro. Fueron casi siete días en el hospital mientras monitoreaban mi cerebro a la hora de dormir. Los ataques de pánico disminuyeron a casi nada pero el insomnio al parecer no se iría en mucho tiempo. Marco fingía estar bien aún cuando en clases no tomaba apunte alguno o en definitiva no llevaba las tareas. Estaba tan distraído que podrías haberle lanzado una silla y él jamás se hubiera enterado.

Mientras tanto el lugar de Eren en el aula estaba solitario, pasó bastante tiempo. Todos pensamos que se habría quedado dormido al principio, pero Mikasa siempre se asomaba por la puerta para buscarlo y, al no encontrarlo, bajaba la mirada con tristeza. De cierto modo me recordaba a un perro en busca de su dueño. Al parecer ni Mikasa ni sus padres lo habían visto en mucho tiempo. Una vez bromeé con ella acerca de la gran cantidad de muertos que había encontrado él y que quizás encontraba uno cada que salía del interrogatorio. Por supuesto me dieron náuseas por tan sólo pensarlo y aunque ella se enojó al principio pudo ver que sólo trataba de decir algo al respecto, por idiota que fuera.

Poco después de salir de clases mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, provocando un murmuro que llamó mi atención de inmediato. Miré la pantalla, curioso. Resultó ser un mensaje de Eren, me decía que ya había visto aquella película que le dije y que el personaje del cuervo había sido el mejor de todos seguido de una carita guiñándome. Alcé una ceja confundido, lo ignoré retomando mi camino a casa. Entonces volví a pensarlo. ¿Un cuervo? ¿Qué película? Estaba seguro de que ninguna película que hubiera visto tuviera un cuervo. Bueno, sí, una que recientemente salió en el cine. Pero nunca le había hablado de ella a Eren.

Mientras pensaba en ello me topé con el restaurante donde íbamos a pasar el rato en tiempos de lluvia. Cada que podíamos Marco, Armin, Mikasa, Eren y yo nos reuníamos ahí, si hacía muchísimo frío nos sentábamos hasta el fondo donde no había ventanas. Si no hacía tanto frío nos sentaríamos en la mesa junto al ventanal, justo debajo de la rama falsa que tenía sobre ella un animal disecado parado ahí como si aún viviera, mirando a la lejanía y esperando que la lluvia se detuviera para abrir las alas. Era algo poético. ¿Qué pájaro era? Ah, sí. Un... cuervo. ¿Un cuervo? ¿Acaso a eso se refería Eren?

Apresuré el paso y entré. La chica que normalmente nos recibía, Sasha, se sorprendió al verme. Antes de poder preguntarle acerca de Eren ella me dio una caja blanca que le habían pedido que me diera. Regresé a casa, preguntándome lo que era. Tratándose de Eren y su actual actitud sería algo que no debía saber nadie. Antes de entrar me metí a mi auto para ver lo que había dentro. No era más que un pliego de papel en blanco, o al menos eso creí hasta que noté algunos pequeños relieves en él, pasé la mano a través de ellos preguntándome si era alguna clase de mensaje en braille. Pero no, si miraba bien los puntitos formaban líneas paralelas, era un mapa. Había un lugar marcado con un relieve mejor marcado. Saqué el móvil.

_¿De verdad te gustó?. _Envié, tendría que ser cuidadoso por si acaso. La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

_¡Claro! Deberíamos vernos de nuevo en la parte sur del parque. _Esas últimas palabras eran la pista, tomé un lápiz de la mochila y comencé a trazar suavemente las líneas que marcaba cada uno de los pequeños relieves.

Ahora sabía a dónde ir. Encendí el motor del auto. Dejé el mapa a un lado y fui hasta el parque. Una vez ahí llamé a mi madre para decirle que me quedaría con Marco esa noche. Ella me pidió que le mandara saludos. Alguien tocó mi ventanilla, me exalté pero cuando vi a Marco subirse al asiento del copiloto sonreí. Que irónico.

—¿Qué ocurre?— me preguntó.

—Nada. Me sorprendiste— contesté. Entonces arranqué el auto. Marco merecía saber quién asesinó a su madre y yo tenía la adrenalina en las venas por no haber dormido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Con Eren y con la posible razón de la muerte de tu madre.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :)<p>

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Ése lugar realmente daba escalofríos. Tanto que ninguno de los dos podía explicarse cómo era que Eren, por muy idiota que fuera, había podido encontrar un lugar tan espeluznante. Estar ahí te ponía los pelos de punta. El castillo estaba rodeado por una alta muralla cubierta con enredaderas que la hacían camuflarse con la vegetación. El camino fue cerrado tiempo atrás y tuvimos que dejar el auto para seguir a pie. Eren quería que entráramos ahí por alguna razón, pero la única entrada era una reja de barandales delgados medio cubierta con una enredadera. Un hueco en ella nos invitaba a entrar y nunca salir, era sencillamente escalofriante. Por un momento pensé que debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto que el idiota nos estaba haciendo, luego recordé que esta vez Eren estaba hablando en serio y entré por el hueco con algo de dificultad.

Me sorprendí cuando encontramos un castillo en buenas condiciones. Había pensado que seguro estaría lleno de telarañas y habría muchas hojas secas tiradas en el suelo debido a la estación en la que nos encontrábamos. Sin embargo estaba reluciente. Las ventanas estaban relucientes e incluso la fuente que había por ahí estaba limpia. Pero eso no le quitaba lo escalofriante que era.

Caminamos hacia el zaguán un poco nerviosos. Antes de golpearlo con los nudillos de la mano pude notar un par de bolsas negras de basura llenas y bien amarradas. Eren no podría haber hecho todo aquello por dos razones: el lugar era demasiado grande y él jamás tendría la iniciativa. Aún así tuve que admitir que quien lo hubiera hecho hacía un gran trabajo, o tenía mucho, mucho tiempo libre. Di dos toques. Nada. Un par más. Silencio. Otro escalofrío pasó por mi espalda. Miré a Marco, también estaba nervioso. Ambos empujamos la pesada puerta, que rechinó nada más tocarla. El eco hizo que los vellos de los brazos se me pusieran de punta y quise regresar a casa corriendo. Adentro estaba oscuro, mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero aún había algunos rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas, dejando ver un poco más del camino.

Al cerrar la puerta sonó tan fuerte que di un salto. Marco me sonrió a modo de disculpa por haberla cerrado con tanta fuerza. Luego seguimos caminando muy cerca uno del otro, se sentía como cuando caminas dentro de una casa del terror. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría algún ataque de pánico. Tras haber caminado por algunos pasillos gritando el nombre de Eren decidimos regresar. Parecía una escena de película de terror. Era desagradable en muchos sentidos.

Entonces alguien abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, justo al fondo. Tragué en seco y retrocedimos unos pasos. No podíamos ver al interior, o al menos no hasta que una vela encendida nos dejó ver a alguien ahí. Era un hombre bajito de cabellos negros y pequeños ojos grises. Andaba bien vestido, con ropa impecable y un foulard de seda en el cuello. Tenía gran presencia y las cejas fruncidas. Al vernos chasqueó la lengua y volvió a entrar. Ni Marco ni yo nos movimos por un largo minuto entero. Acto seguido volvió a salir jalando a Eren con una mano, con la otra sostenía una escoba que le estampó contra la cara.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó Marco.

—Después les digo. Más importante, no se sacudieron los zapatos al entrar, ¿verdad?— se quejó Eren sin darle importancia a lo que le decíamos.

Miramos la parte del pasillo que caminamos, estaba lleno de tierra. Ciertamente habíamos pisado mucha en lo que recorrimos para llegar hasta ahí. Sin embargo no era lógico lo que decía. Intentamos hacerle saber que estábamos ahí pero él se limitó a hacer que nos sacáramos los zapatos mientras limpiaba la tierra. Nosotros esperamos en una amplia habitación con muebles impecables. Ahora que lo pensaba no había ni una sola telaraña en todo lo que recorrimos. ¿Eren realmente había sido el responsable? No, el hombre que esperaba en silencio con nosotros tenía que tener algo que ver con ello.

Él no había interactuado con nosotros en ningún momento a excepción de cuando chasqueó la lengua. Mientras esperábamos a Eren él anduvo de un lado a otro pasándole los dedos a cada mueble, asegurándose de que no tenían ni una pizca de polvo. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecho fue a servir un poco de agua en tres vasos de cristal. Apenas terminó, Eren llegó.

—Oi, Eren— lo llamó con autoridad.

Sorprendido observé cómo le obedecía. Ese tipo tenía poder sobre él, lo hizo traernos los vasos con agua mientras servía un cuarto y luego ambos se sentaron frente a nosotros. Marco bebió el agua tranquilamente al principio pero terminó tomándola por completo en segundos. Eren le extendió su vaso sin problemas y mi amigo pecoso lo aceptó de inmediato. Yo tardé un poco más en probar el agua, teniendo una atenta mirada penetrante vigilando mis movimientos. Traté de beber lentamente, pero en cuanto el cristalino líquido tocó mis labios y mi lengua me di cuenta de lo sediento que estaba, así que terminé haciendo lo mismo que Marco. El hombre bajito me extendió entonces su vaso, tal como Eren lo hizo hace rato. Dudé un poco en tomarlo pero la sed me ganó y lo tomé de sus manos. El agua se sentía tan bien pasando por mi garganta. Nunca había sabido tan bien como ese vaso con agua.

—Deben estar cansados— escuché y asentí.

No tuve en cuenta hasta ése preciso momento que estaba exhausto. La verdad era que habíamos caminado bastante y yo había conducido por unas cuatro horas en busca del lugar que Eren indicó en el mapa. El insomnio no me había dejado dormir desde hacía días. Además el cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la tensión contenida desde que entramos al castillo. Ni siquiera sentía hambre, estaba tan cansado que seguramente me costaría masticar cualquier cosa por pequeña y blanda que fuera.

Eren nos llevó a cada uno a una habitación. Prácticamente nos dejó ahí y salió dejándonos solos. Por primera vez le tuve que agradecer algo. De inmediato caí sobre la cama sin mirar nada más. Esa maldita cama era tan cómoda. No supe cuando fue que terminé cerrando los ojos. Hacía tanto que no dormía, en lo que parecieron ser mis sueños pude escuchar mi propia respiración al dormir. Fue casi irreal hasta que me quedé en blanco y no lo escuché más.

Cuando abrí los ojos eran las nueve de la mañana. Había dormido bastante casi sin darme cuenta. Salí de la habitación en busca de comida. Las tripas me gruñían con fuerza. No había comido desde ayer, así que tampoco me sorprendía. Salí hacia el patio intentando ubicarme. Pero no conocía nada de ese lugar.

—Jean— me llamó Marco. Estaba barriendo afuera—. Tu desayuno está en la cocina, cuando termines ven a ayudarme.

La cocina tenía puerta trasera, así que fue fácil encontrarla. Dentro había una mesita con una bandeja, mi desayuno, pensé. Aún estaba caliente. Nunca habían sabido tan buenos un par de huevos revueltos junto con un pan y tocino. El jugo de naranja había sido exprimido, así que tenía un sabor medio ácido. De todos modos estaba delicioso, mejor que los jugos llenos de pintura naranja que vendían en la tienda. Antes de terminar noté que había otra bandeja a medio acabar, alguien se había limitado a solo picar la comida. Lavé los trastes que usé y salí de nuevo a ayudar a Marco.

—¿Por qué estamos barriendo?— pregunté cuando casi acabábamos.

—Eren me pidió que lo ayudara.

—¿Y Eren de verdad está limpiando?— rezongué. Tampoco era muy fanático de la limpieza.

Sin embargo seguimos haciéndolo hasta que acabamos y entramos al castillo. Adentro encontramos a Eren limpiando con cuidado cada cosa que encontraba, procurando no dejar ni un centímetro sucio. Cuando nos vio frunció las cejas y nos reclamó por no habernos sacudido los zapatos antes de entrar. Luego nos puso a limpiar la tierra que dejamos al caminar.

—Esto no tiene sentido— murmuré molesto.

—Levi se enojará si no está todo limpio— dijo Eren.

—Que lo haga él mismo.

—Lo ha estado haciendo por años.

Me detuve. Espera, ¿ese tipo limpiaba todo el castillo por su propia cuenta? De verdad tenía mucho tiempo libre o era un maniaco de la limpieza. Nadie llegaba a ese lugar, no tenía sentido. Aunque bueno, yo me había llevado una buena impresión al llegar al castillo. Pero eso no significaba que no diera miedo, porque aún era escalofriante. Muy escalofriante.

La comida fue tranquila. Incluso resultaba extraño cómo estar en un lugar desconocido y terrorífico no nos quitaba el apetito. Me percaté de que el hombre bajito a penas y picoteaba la comida. Eren se le quedaba mirando seguido también, luego lo llamaba en un susurro, señalando la comida. Tras unos segundos ambos se llevaban algo de comida a la boca. Al final el plato terminó a medio comer como el que vi en la mañana. ¿Tal vez era muy quisquilloso?

Debía admitir, además, que el comportamiento de Jaeger había cambiado un montón desde la última vez que nos vimos, parecía mucho más humano. No como hace unas semanas cuando comencé a tener mis ataques de pánico. En ése entonces parecía que podría pasar de largo si morías justo al lado de él. Me sorprendía cada vez que terminaba saliendo de algún interrogatorio, al menos hasta que notaba que alzaba los hombros ante las preguntas que le hacía Mikasa sobre cómo se encontraba.

—Jean, Marco. Les presento a Levi— dijo de pronto Eren, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que no lo conocíamos aún—. Levi, ellos son Jean y Marco.

—Mucho gusto— se apresuró a decir Marco. Levi se limitó a asentir con la mirada aburrida que traía. Luego me miró a mí e hizo lo mismo.

—Levi es una pista clave para saber el origen de tantos asesinatos.

Quise matar a Eren. ¿Si lo era por qué mierda no lo dijo antes? Me detuve. ¿Levi sabía qué eran esas cosas? Esa cosa que asesinó a la madre de Marco, ¿él sabía qué era?


End file.
